Cyber Sub-Zero
Cyber Sub-Zero is an unlockable character from Mortal Kombat (2011). He is the Cyborg form of Kuai Liang, the younger Sub-Zero, who gets automated instead of Smoke. Combat characteristicsEdit Powers and abilitiesEdit As a cyborg, Sub-Zero's natural strength is further enhanced through cybernetics. While he has a noticeably lighter frame, he appears to easily be the strongest and most capable of the cyborg ninjas, not only for soundly defeating his former Lin Kuei brethren Sektor and his older brother, but both Shokan champions, Kintaro and Goro single-handed at the same time. He still retains his old cryomancy powers and wields the same skill he had when he was human, but these have been translated into a fighting style especially suited for his unique frame, taking attributes from both his original form and Cyrax. While he can fire ice blasts in an instant from his chest cavity, he still performs the charging motion subconsciously to help focus his power. He still retains the ability to shape the cold around his body into solid weaponry and thus, regularly uses an ice sword in battle, albeit with a different, much larger shape featuring a hand guard. Like Cyrax, he has the ability to teleport by separating his limbs and reconfiguring at a different location. While he has lost the ability to make ice clones, he is instead given the ability to flash-freeze himself temporarily, passing the freeze to melee attackers for a quick counterattack. Signature movesEdit *'Ice Ball:' Cyber Sub-Zero sends a ball of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. This move is similar to his freeze in human form, except it's smaller, slightly slower, and is fired directly from the chest. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Ice Beam. Cyber Sub-Zero shoots a beam of ice instead of a ball, and the opponent stays frozen for a longer amount of time. *'Ice Bomb:' Cyber Sub-Zero drops an ice bomb from his chest compartment, when the bomb explodes, it damages the opponent. It will freeze the opponent if the bomb is in very close range to them. There is a short, long and very long range variation of the attack. This move is similar to Cyrax's Bomb. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Cryo Bomb and sends out three bombs at once. It is unblockable. *'Slide:' Cyber Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. This move is taken directly from his human form. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Cyber-Slide. Cyber Sub-Zero travels further and faster, and follows-up with a flying kick. *'Teleport:' Cyber Sub-Zero's limbs detach from his body with a flash of blue-white light. Then they reattach behind his enemy. This move is very similar to Cyrax's Exploding Teleport. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Bangport. Cyber Sub-Zero's detached limbs hit the opponent while teleporting, damaging the opponent. *'Ice Parry: '''Cyber Sub-Zero flash-freezes himself in a sheet of ice. If he is touched by melee attacks while in this state, he will pass the freeze to his opponent and hit them with his Kori Blade. This does not work when hit low. (''MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Frozen Parry. Cyber Sub-Zero completely freezes his opponent without a counterattack. *'Divekick:' While in the air, Cyber Sub-Zero dives down in a diagonal kick. This can be done in close and far proximity. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Powerkick and he kicks the opponent three times. *http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Mortal_Kombat_9_(2011)_Cyber_Sub-Zero_X-Ray!_HDCyber Sub-Zero's X-Ray'X-Ray Move - Cool Down:' Cyber Sub-Zero does a Dive Kick to get behind his opponent, dizzying them, then creates a ball of ice and slams it to the back of their head, damaging their skull. Then he creates a Kori Blade and stabs upward through their back before pushing his opponent to the ground. (MK 2011) FatalitiesEdit *'Kold Fusion:' Cyber Sub-Zero enters a code on his arm and then jumps on his opponent, freezing himself with them. After that, they both explode into shards of ice, leaving only the opponent's legs. This fatality resembles the Hara-Kiri fatalities of Mortal Kombat: Deception as well as Cyrax's MK3 ''Self-Destruct Fatality (further giving him resemblance to Cyrax, along with a similar teleport and ranged bombs). (''MK 2011) *'Brain Freeze:' Cyber Sub-Zero fires 2 shurikens from his chest, one into each of the opponent's eyes. After that, he charges an ice blast and fires it while shooting a third shuriken. Both get into the opponent's brain, where they spin, shredding it, which is shown in a fashion similar to the X-Ray moves. As the shuriken spins, the opponent freezes in a comedic pose and falls to the floor, dead, their limbs twitching in awkward ways. (MK 2011) Other finishersEdit *'Babality:' Cyber Sub-Zero plays with an ice bomb. He then drops it, freezing himself into a block of ice. His cries can be heard while frozen. (MK 2011) QuotesEdit *''"You are not authorized for portal use."'' *''"Sub-Zero. Unit LK Five-Two-O."'' *''"As you will soon discover."'' *''"Yes, Smoke."'' *''"I remember.... all the things that I've done for Shao Kahn...."'' *''"They are not aware of my defection. I could deceive them."'' *''"My soul was corrupted. Now it´s cleansed."'' *''"Artificial enhancements are no substitute for the human soul."'' *''"All those teeth and claws, yet still overmatched."'' *''"Come no further, fiend of Outworld!"'' *''"You are not so fearsome."'' *''"Who are you to judge?"'' *''"Bi-Han?!"'' *''"Restored? You and I both. We are just flawed copies of our formerselves."'' *''"For what purpose? To serve the Netherrealm and Outworld?"'' *''"Then I will not regret your defeat."'' *''"You are right. We are not brothers."'' *''"The Lin Kuei. They surround us!"'' TriviaEdit *To unlock Cyber Sub-Zero, the player needs to defeat him in Chapter 13 of Story Mode. *Cyber Sub-Zero is the only character whose ending is mute. *The "Cyber" part of his name is not said by the announcer. *He has the lightest frame of all cyborgs, going as far as to have his brain shown after a few punches. *He is the only character with a Fatality that puts his opponent into a "Rigor Mortis" state. *The shurikens used in his Brain Freeze fatality have the Lin Kuei symbol on them. *Unlike the other cyborg ninjas, Cyber Sub-Zero has a unique tint of blue for his blood. **Cyber Sub-Zero, along with Blaze, is one of the only two characters to have a very rare blood color. In his case, it is presumed to be some kind of specially designed coolant or antifreeze to accommodate his freezing abilities. **If Freddy Krueger does his Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya Fatality on Cyber Sub-Zero, the blood that spews out will be blue instead of red. *The Ice Parry special move, previously known as Icy Counter, is one of his human form´s special moves in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. **Originally, his human form was going to have the Icy Counter, but it was given to his cyborg form in later development. *Unlocking him will earn the player a secret achievement titled Cold Fusion. He is one of the two characters who grant achievements when they are unlocked, the other being Quan Chi. *He is the only character whose X-Ray Move must be activated in the air. *One of his combos includes a nod to the Shoryuken from the Street Fighter series. *According to the electronic readout when he is reactivated, his internal temperature is -52° Fahrenheit. **Also, when Cyber Sub-Zero's slaving protocols are disengaged, the electronic readout shows that his brain function was lowered. This means that the Lin Kuei did this to prevent complex thinking in their cyber members (like Cyrax), so they wouldn't disobey orders. *In Cyber Sub-Zero's moves list, under the enhanced attacks it will read: Cryo bomb (Close) but for Medium and Far, the "b" in Cryo Bomb is capitalized. *When Cyber Sub-Zero performs his Brain Freeze Fatality on Kratos, he does not go into Rigor Mortis, but simply falls down instead. *Bo Rai Cho, Kenshi, Frost and Reiko are located inside his database, as seen when he first tries to learn the identity of Kabal. *Cyber Sub-Zero, along with Nightwolf, is the only character in whose ending is possessed by Shao Kahn. *Despite not being present in the original timeline (Smoke was the one who was turned into a cyborg instead), Cyber Sub-Zero received a Klassic Costume with the Freddy Krueger Compatibility Pack, along with his unmasked human counterpart. **As such, he is the only non-classic character to receive a Klassic Costume. **This also makes him the only playable character on-disc that does not have a non-klassic alternate costume. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Cyborgs